


Another Night

by Trashfoxkitty



Series: Solace at the Witching Hour [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/pseuds/Trashfoxkitty
Summary: Gundham finds out a bit more about Kazuichi's situation. He doesn't quite know what he is doing but he's there for the Mechanic.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Solace at the Witching Hour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Another Night

It had become a nightly venture ever since the second time Gundham had found the Mechanic in the dark. Each night at exactly three am, Tanaka would crawl out of bed and put his robe on before heading towards the common area. There would be Kazuichi, waiting in the complete darkness of the room. No light was ever on during this time.

Gundham would get something to drink then sit down next to the other teen. Some nights Kazuichi would start the conversations, some Gundham. Others would just sit, taking in each other's presence. No words were needed and no conversation was forced. It was never uncomfortable. And 

Gundham never asked about the bruises and cuts. He never pushed. He was just there, a steady stone for Kazuichi to lean on and he would wait for the night that the smaller would open up to him. Tell him about everything that was going on or maybe even a name. 

When Gundham sat down next to his friend this night Kazuichi was holding onto a coca cola bottle for dear life, knuckles turning white in the dark. Gently, the breeder takes the bottle from the mechanic, a smile playing on his lips. Kazuichi’s head snapped towards Gundham. After a second he relaxes, tears trailing down his face.

“G-gundham?”

“Is everything okay?” Neither of them pointed out the worry slipping into Gundham’s voice. It was alright here. There was nothing to hide. 

“..no. Um, he got really mad today and i.. I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

He put his hand on Soda’s back, rubbing soothing circles. This was the most he had spoken about the demon that dared hurt him and it filled Gundham’s heart with a deep sorrow. 

“It’s okay. I’m here, no one can hurt you here.”

Kazuichi leaned into the touch, his face buried in the taller’s chest, “Thank you. Thank you so much. I… you’ve been here for me and I have no idea why but I owe you so much. I could never repay you and.. And well-”

“It’s okay. You do not have to repay me in any sort of way. I do this because I care for you and wish to keep you safe. And before you say anything else, no you are not a burden or a waste of my time. I am here to listen and support you. Understand?”

A weak nod was given in response. 

“Now, do you want to talk more about it?” Gundham asked, his hand moving up to the Mechanic’s wild hair. He ran his hand through the surprisingly soft locks. 

“..can I?”

“Of course. Why would I ask otherwise?” 

A weak chuckle escaped Kazuichi’s throat. “You have a point there. Well, I told ya he gets real mad, right? And when he’s mad or upset he tends ta hit the bottle real hard. Like real hard.” Soda’s hands grabbed at Gundham’s robe as the teen took a deep breath. “He yells and shit. Says I’m useless and that I’m only good as a doormat and all that, ya know? But.. it hurts. Like I should be used ta it by now, right? I mean he’s always been like this. He was like this with mother too yet… I guess I’m just really emotional.’

“But he also hits me a lot. Well, I guess you could tell that already.. I mean you caught me that one night. Heh. Says it’s my punishment for messing up and not being normal. I mean, Am I normal? I know that I’m not supposed ta think about boys the way I do and-”

“Think about boys the way you do?” Gundham cut him off before pausing himself. He didn’t think before opening his mouth to ask the question which was an unusual thing for Tanaka but the wording threw him off. Did he think that it wasn’t normal to like boys?

Kazuichi was frozen in place, “Ah! I’m sorry… I swear I’m workin’ on it and everything. I can leave if ya like me to!” Tears silently ran down the Mechanic’s face as he sat up straight, pulling away from the breeder. 

Gundham gave him a sad smile, reaching up to wipe away his tears. “There is nothing wrong with being interested in a mortal of the same gender. Do not listen to that demon. Love itself has no gender.”

“R..really? Ya mean it?” 

“I do. And I will fight anyone who dares to try to put you down, even the worst demons!” He proudly proclaimed. Kazuichi relaxed once more.

“Thank you, Hamster-Chan! I… I really needed that. Do you like guys? I mean if it aint too personal.”

He nodded, “I have found myself to take a liking to them. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

Kazuichi reached over Gundham and grabbed the bottle of Soda, “We better be getting back to the dorms, we’ve already been out here for a few hours. Try ta get some sleep, Oh Great Lord Gundham Tanaka!” The Mechanic stood up and started walking away, giving a small wave behind his back.

With a nod, Gundham got up and headed towards his room. It was only a minute before he got there, closing the door behind him and taking off his robe. Too tired to put the piece of clothing up, he threw it to the side and crawled into bed. A smile graced his lips.

“Goodnight to you, my dear Mortal. I swear to protect you from the demon that haunts you.” 


End file.
